


for fuck's sake, go to sleep

by unshakespearean (InimitableLia)



Series: smol and tol [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic John, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableLia/pseuds/unshakespearean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a Tumblr addiction which seriously compromises sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for fuck's sake, go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goatFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatFanatic/gifts).



> For John, the sweetest and most amazing brother a girl could ask for. I love you, my little one.

“I swear to God, John, if you’re not in bed in the next five minutes—”

“—I’m _coming,_ Herc; just _give me a minute._ ”

“That’s what you said the last five hundred times.”

It is eleven o’clock at night, and John has been staring at the screen for the past six hours, dinner untouched and cold at his side. Four hours ago, that dinner was hot. Two hours ago, he was wryly laughing about how he broke his own record. An hour ago, Herc was begging him to _just come to bed for fuck’s sake._

Now it’s simply getting out of hand.

“That’s it, I’m putting my foot down,” Hercules says firmly. He walks into the office and very gently tugs the swivel chair away from the desk. “Come on, bedtime—” and then he notices the untouched food. “Oh, _John._ Okay, change of plan. We’re reheating your dinner, and then you are eating it, or at least some of it, and then we are going to bed.”

A pathetic hand reaches for the laptop, but Hercules closes it. “Come on.” He picks up the food and offers a hand to help John up.

“Too lazy to get up,” John whines.

Hercules ponders this for a moment. “Okay.” With that, he begins wheeling the chair into the kitchen.

John rolls his eyes, but smiles. Annoying as it sometimes is, he can’t help but (not so) secretly appreciate Hercules’s kindness.

He’s too exhausted to speak further (and perhaps heading in the direction of being nonverbal; only time will tell), so he signs _[I love you.]_ Had his back not been turned, he would have seen Herc sign _{{I love you too.}}_

He eats in silence, the sort of silence that doesn’t suffer from itself but is simply held without contest or protest. Hercules watches him without _watching_ him—a bright, deep brown eye is half-pointed in his direction to ensure that he eats a significant portion of the plate, but the other three-quarters of Herc’s gaze are out the window overlooking the street.

A few minutes later, they are both satisfied—John with his dinner; Herc with the fact that John has actually eaten—and Hercules wheels the chair into the bedroom, where John _finally_ gets up to halfheartedly throw on a pair of sweatpants. Brushing teeth is forgotten and soon they are curled up to each other, one of Hercules’s large hands combing through John’s hair with gentleness nobody but John has learned to expect.

“Thanks,” John mumbles, barely intelligible.

“Of course,” Herc replies, pulling John slightly closer. He kisses John’s head lightly. “Now for fuck’s sake, go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Lia here. I've never written Laurens/Mulligan before so I hope it wasn't too shitty. Love and ducks to the Lone Shippers, hugs to supporters, shoutouts to the Autism Power Squad, and cookies for all.


End file.
